


Floral and Citrus

by YellowDandelion



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Changbin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Hyunjin, aboverse, changbin and hyunjin is bestfriend, omega!Jeongin, omega!chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowDandelion/pseuds/YellowDandelion
Summary: Seo Changbin thinks he has never seen anyone more beautiful than Hwang Hyunjin, his bestfriend.OrIn which Changbin is an alpha who is allergic to cat fur and Hyunjin is an omega who doesn't have the ability to smell someone's scent.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Male Character(s), Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 43
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

“Seo Changbin!”

Changbin who is feeding the cat startled when he feels his name being summoned. He looks to his left side and sees a familiar guy standing around 20 metres away from where he is crouching. The guy comes closer and he knows he is in a big trouble.

“I thought you have promised to not touch cats anymore, so what is this?”

The angry guy said with his hands crossed over right under his chest. Changbin stands up abruptly like a child being scolded by his mother with a pouty face. He keeps his hands back and muttering something slowly.

“I just fed them, I didn’t touch them at all.”

The guy releases a sigh after he hears Changbin’s soft tone voice. He didn’t mean to get angry since giving cats the food is such a good did but it will cause a harm when it comes to Seo Changbin because the 25 years old guy has a severe allergic with cats fur.

“I know you love them so much hyung but your body will suffer everytime you do that. Please take some time to think about it carefully.”

Changbin shows his pouty lips again but it didn’t work to coax the guy standing in front of him because this might be the 163rd time he gives the guy with allergic problem warnings but still he will end up in trouble or worse emergency room—like today.

Once they were about to walk away, one of the cat comes closer to Changbin and wriggles its tail and body around Changbin’s leg. The man completely stunned over there before he calls for the other’s name.

“H-Hyunjin-ah… help me.”

The other guy known as Hyunjin screams frantically and takes the cat with his hands and put it somewhere far from Changbin. He runs back to Changbin to see the guy is still standing rigidly not moving even an inch.

“Yah hyung! What are you doing?! Take off your pants!”

Changbin looks at the guy in disbelief.

“A-Are you seriously out of your mind Jinnie? This is a public park—“

Not even managed to finish his line, Changbin feels his hand was grabbed by what it looks like the hook of an umbrella. The guy has to drag him that way to the nearest hospital since he uses his hands to hold the cat just now. Usually Changbin has an emergency kid at his home containing his allergy medicine but since it will take time to reach his home, Hyunjin thinks it’s safer to go directly to the nearest hospital.

It might be unusual but the first time the two met was at a hospital when Hyunjin was 15 and Changbin was 16 years old. Changbin is a rare case of werewolves where he is allergic to cat’s fur but not to other animal. So he has been going in and out of hospital since he got the problem that starts around the age of 8. His parents were really worried about it since he was an avid fan of kitten and cat.

They tried to find the cure but none of them actually succeed to make the pain go away everytime he keeps contact with cats.

He met with Hwang Hyunjin, another werewolf who has a rare case like him at the hospital when they were waiting for their test result. Changbin didn’t know what make his eyes felt like it’s stuck on the boy’s face. He is really mesmerizing he thought in his mind even with his sad face, so he braved himself to ask what was the reason for him to be there and the guy said something that Changbin considered he had never heard before.

Every teenage werewolf developed their scent at the age of fifteen and Changbin thought that Hyunjin has a sweet scent too but the problem was the boy couldn’t felt the difference at all. Hwang Hyunjin cannot smell the scent with his nose even if it was his own scent so he didn’t know that he had developed the scent of an omega right on his fifteen birthday until his parents told him.

At that time, it’s been three months since his birthday passed but he still cannot smell anything. Changbin felt he wanted to hug the boy and comfort him while telling that he was going to be okay, but which omega would like that if an alpha did that to them right? To think about it, Changbin introduced his name but he never said that he was an alpha because who would say it when everyone can feel it by their scent right?

So the guy right beside him still didn’t know that he was sitting closely with an alpha who just come of age and Changbin didn’t want to add the misery in the boy’s life so he just wished him all the best and said that everything would be fine one day.

“Luckily you bring him to hospital fast, if not it could be worse.”

Right now, sitting on a hospital bed with scarlet red feet is Seo Changbin. The nurse is busy applying the cooling gel on his feet but he insists on doing it on his own. He has been given an injection thus making him feel free of pain if not he would be grunting on the bed right now.

The nurse walks away after she receives a countless rejection from the boy who is too shy to let someone else touch his feet. The doctor also left them together at the emergency room and goes to check another patient.

Hyunjin looks at Changbin’s pants that have been folded into several folds leaving his feet bare to be seen up until his knee. His shins are now in angry red colour but luckily he didn’t feel anything because of the injection just now.

“Give me that.”

Hyunjin takes the cooling gel from Changbin’s hand and apply it for him. He crouches on the floor so that his face will be at the same level to Changbin’s feet but the later didn’t say any word when the guy puts the gel on his feet, different from what he did to the nurse before. That’s because this is not the first time Hyunjin helps him to settle his allergy problem. Changbin sits like a good kid eyes focusing on the beautiful face in front of him.

“I have called Uncle and said everything. Be ready to get a lecture when you get home after this.”

Changbin groans at that.

Once they arrived at Changbin’s home, his father is already waiting for him. He opens the door to see the sight of the omega helping his son to walk since both of his feet are kind of swollen right now and he is limping. The middle age man shakes his head.

“Seo Changbin! I don’t know what to say anymore. This isn’t the first ten times I told you to stay away from cats. You know it better than anyone else. How long are you going to keep Hyunjinie sends you to hospital everytime you got into trouble?”

The older is still nagging by the time they reached Changbin’s room. The alpha guy is actually in good luck since his mother is not at home right now if not he will get double scolding. He rests his head on the headrest of the bed and Hyunjin helps him to place his feet carefully on the bed without hurting it more.

“Uncle.. please forgive him. You know he didn’t do it purposely right? It’s just he has a soft spot for cats. I will talk some sense to him later so why don’t we let him rest first? Hmm?”

Changbin smiles secretly seeing the omega defending his side in front of his father. The old Seo has nothing to say when the omega pleaded to him to leave his son to rest first before scolding him later. He walks away after asking Hyunjin to eat dinner before he goes back to his house but the younger declines it politely saying that his father is waiting for him.

He bows to the older with a smile wishing him a good night before his face expression turns to something else when he turns back to Changbin.

“Rest and don’t to do anything funny when I’m not here hyung. I’ll go home first.”

Hyunjin turns around after he grabs his bag on the floor ready to go out when a hand grabs his wrist from behind.

“Take my sweater on the chair. It’s quite chilly tonight and you are wearing a very thin layer of clothes.”

Hyunjin looks at his own cotton tshirt and then at the sweater laying innocently on the chair at the study table. He nods a bit and takes the sweater after bidding Changbin a goodbye.

Hyunjin wears the sweater silently and goes out of the Seo residence, walks to his own house which is located around 10 minutes from the current location.

Hyunjin feels quite hot when he wears the sweater but he didn’t take it off because he always feel some kind of weird feeling when he wears Changbin’s clothes like this. Like it feels safe as if the guy was walking together with him.

It’s been always like that to the two. Changbin will give something for Hyunjin when he cannot walk him home or when the omega needs to go somewhere without him. Sometimes he gives his shirt but most of the time it’s his sweater. When Hyunjin asked for the reason, Changbin will say that Hyunjin’s clothes are ugly and he didn’t have a good taste in fashion.

The omega will glare at the guy but still take the clothes from him believing that his taste in fashion is really weird when most of the alpha would look twice at him whenever he walks at the subway.

Changbin has his own reason and he couldn’t tell Hyunjin that he is trying to cover and protect his omega scent with his own scent since it could be dangerous for an omega as cute as him walking alone at night and that’s all because the guy never knew that his best friend is an alpha.

Yes, best friend because Seo Changbin is too afraid to conceal his feeling to the guy.

For Hyunjin, from the first moment they met up, he believed that his best friend is a beta not knowing that the guy is actually a pure breed alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mention of attempt of rape

Changbin felt relieved when he didn’t reveal that he was an alpha 9 years ago and that was because the omega hated alpha to his gut. Whenever the topic ‘alpha’ was mention in front of him, his face will turn red with anger. Changbin tried to find the reason of his unbelievable hatred towards the said group and he finally found it when one day Hyunjin brought the guy to his mother’s tomb.

It’s around four months after they became friends that Hyunjin brought him to the memorial park and shown the guy the reason he despises the alpha group. Hyunjin used to have an omega older sister too but both his mother and his sister died in a tragic night.

On one night around 12 years ago, Hyunjin’s sister were nearly being gang raped by a group of an alpha on the way to their home. His mother tried to defend her daughter with all of her energy but unfortunately she was stabbed on her stomach and that cause a lot of blood loss, resulted in death.

His sister tried to run from the scene with half of her shirt torn and still being chased by the despicable group of werewolves only to be hit by a truck when she crossed the road. That night he lost two of most important people in his life all cause by a group of werewolves named ‘alpha’.

Since then, Hyunjin plant a wish for his mate to be a sweet and caring beta like his father. He prayed to the deity everyday to have a beta mate and Seo Changbin knew it better than anyone that he must kept his identity secret if he wanted to stay befriended with the omega.

“Bin-ah, I’m going to give this cupcake to Hyunjinie on my way home. My mate said he has been asking for some. Do you want to come along?”

The guy turns his head away from the computer screen to see one of his friends in their group which is surprisingly an alpha saying that he is heading to the omega house.

Changbin looks at his watch and then back to the guy’s face.

“It’s okay. I still have work to settle. Have a safe journey Hyeonjun hyung.”

Changbin works at a law firm which is actually his father’s and today he just had too many things to settle in his head until he forgot to call the omega and asks if they could go out to have lunch together. Hyunjin works as an elementary school teacher at a school not too far from Changbin’s office.

He scrolls his phone and dials for the omega’s number to inform that Hyeonjun, his friend from before is heading to his house. The phone rings for a few times before finally it was picked up by the owner.

“Hello, Hyunjinie. Are you listening? I just want to tell you that—“

Changbin finds something weird. The other didn’t say anything from the other line when he was speaking to him just now. Usually there will be at least a ‘yeah’ from the other but today he is just too quite.

“Jinnie? Are you there?”

After 5 more seconds of waiting, Changbin finally hears something and it is not something good at all.

“H-Hyung..”

Changbin looks at the date today on his calendar on the desk. Damn, his heat comes a week earlier than it is supposed to. Without wasting time, he grabs his coat and left the office while his phone is still in his hand connected to the other.

“Hyunjinie, listen to me. Lock your house door. I’ll come to you in a minute. Wait for me.”

He runs to the lobby of the 12th storey building to find someone that shouldn’t be at Hyunjin’s house right now. He dials Hyeonjun’s number immediately hoping that the guy is still there in the building.

“Hello, hyung? Where are you?”

The older guy then tells that he is currently at the parking lot of the building ready to go. The boss’ son nearly loses his control trying to say that he shouldn’t go there right now. Hyeonjun seems baffled for a moment because just right now Changbin said that he should go alone because the later still has so many works to do by now he is restricting him from doing that.

In less than 5 minutes, Changbin arrives at Hyeonjun’s black Hyundai still panting from the previous running. He holds his hand out to the older asking for the cupcakes that the later intended to send before.

Hyeonjun smirks a bit before he continues.

“Ah Changbinie.. Seems like you cannot be away from him even for a day. Just now you said that you have so many things to settle but what is happening here now?”

The older chuckles a bit misunderstood that Changbin misses the omega because all of his friends in their group knows that he has a special feeling for the omega except the omega himself.

Changbin still keeps his face straight even after the older teases him.

“It’s not like that hyung. Hyunjinie.. he’s in heat right now. I just called him.”

Hyeonjun’s smirks totally disappeared after Changbin said that particular line.

“O-Ohh.. I’ll leave it to you then.”

Changbin arrives at Hyunjin’s house at the right moment around 15 minutes later because he went to the pharmacy to buy some suppressant first before he heads to the omega’s house. He unlocks the door by himself after noticing that Hyunjin’s father is still not home yet because his car is not there at the lawn.

Hyunjin gives the passcode to his house even since he was 18 around 2 years after they became best friends so by now he has feel like it is his second house and finding the guy in that house is absolutely not a hard task.

The alpha goes directly to Hyunjin’s room upstairs and knocks twice before he opens the door. The sight of a heavy breathing omega comes first in his view when he opens the door. The omega scent that Hyunjin is giving out is not helping Changbin to keep calm at all but since he is a pure breed he can maintain his desire to have the omega in his arms.

“Hyunjin-ah..”

The whimpering omega opens his eyes to see that his best friend is there beside his bed, holding a plastic bag of what it seems like a stack of suppressant pills. Changbin takes the water at the night stand and asks the omega to swallow the pill with it.

Hyunjin feels like there is zero energy left in his body so he cannot simply get up easily. Changbin who sees that, risk his life by holding the omega’s bare arm because he is currently wearing a short sleeves tshirt and they feel the sparks once their skin touched.

Hyunjin immediately looks at Changbin in his eyes. Eyes that is full with needs and wants. Changbin clears his throat a bit and quickly helps the guy to take the pill. Usually when Hyunjin takes the pill, his wants and desires will tone down a bit and he will sleep a lot so the omega will be safer by then but something is weird with him since his last heat.

The pills don’t seem to give much impact to his body anymore. Even when he has swallowed two pills at one time, his body is still longing with wants and needs to be touched. Hyunjin closes his eyes tightly trying to ease the feeling he has right now.

Changbin who is waiting for Hyunjin’s father to come home from the outside of the room feels it hard to breathe. He takes off his necktie and folded the sleeves of his dress shirt to his arm length. His forehead is covered by sweats right now and he is shaking his head a few times to stay conscious and control himself. His whole body is shaking by now.

It was never this hard since Hyunjin had his first heat when he was eighteen. Changbin was there by his side when Hyunjin said his stomach felt something weird. At that time Changbin thought that the omega had a very alluring scent and it excites his inner wolf a bit but that was that.

It was different now starting from his last heat which was three months ago. Every omega has their heat every three months and that is the same case for Hyunjin but starting from last three months, there was something that makes Changbin feels hard to control himself even when he is a pure breed alpha.

Changbin’s father and mother are both alpha making his blood line more honoured than a usual alpha. As a result he is more controlled when it comes to things like this and he never felt like pouncing on an omega in an instant even when they are in heat because his mind has a great control. Yet right now he is clenching the iron bar of the stairs to prevent himself from doing something out of mind.

Changbin doesn’t know why but Hyunjin’s scent has been increased to tenfold since his last heat and it’s really hard to stay awake and controls his desire in that condition. He just prays that Hyunjin’s father will come home fast so that he can go away before he does something stupid.

“Ahhh..”

Changbin hears the sounds coming out from his best friend in the room. He peeks inside and seems like the suppressant is not really helping. The omega is still whimpering in pain trying to endure everything alone.

The alpha braves himself and goes inside the room to open the closet of his best friend. He flips a few clothes in the closet to find what he wants and he finally found it. It his own sweaters and shirts that Hyunjin has in his closet.

Changbin takes one of his sweaters and brings it to the omega who is lying on his bed. He places both of his hands onto the omega’s arm and lifts him a bit from his lying position. The alpha then puts the sweater on the omega’s body with the other still has his eyes closed.

Once he is done, one of his hands hold the back of the omega’s neck and the other grabs Hyunjin’s thigh to pull him a little bit down and let him lies on the bed like before but the omega lets out a soft moan and it makes Changbin’s blood run wild in his body. He immediately let go of the legs and keeps his hand in his pockets.

He looks at Hyunjin and the omega seems to sniff at the sweater a lot now. Sometimes Changbin feels weird to think that the omega can’t even smell his scent but everytime he was in heat only with his clothes could make the pain in the omega’s body subsided a bit.

As he is about to wait outside again, he hears his name being called by Hyunjin.

“Changbin hyung.. Alpha.. Please.. Help me..”

In just one second, Changbin’s face turns white as paper and his body feels hotter than before. This can’t be right he thinks. Hyunjin is not in his right mind now so he might be confused with the title that Changbin holds right now.

He quickly steps away from the room and goes down and feels fucking grateful to see that Hyunjin’s father is back from his office.

Once the older steps into his house, he looks directly to the upstairs and mentions his son’s name while looking at Changbin’s face.

“Yeah.. he’s in heat right now. Since you are here now, I’ll go first.”

Hyunjin’s father noticed that Changbin’s face is getting paler by the second like he is holding down something painful. He manages to grabs the younger’s hand before he walks away and says something that Changbin never think that he could hear it from the old man’s mouth.

“You should do something with your wants. Those who have met their mate feels ten times increase in needs when their omega is in heat. Don’t go to sleep like this or you will fall sick.”

Changbin gulps his saliva down when he heard the lines coming out from his best friend’s father. He couldn’t form even one word in his mouth so he bows the older and walks away from the house as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin's heat is not over yet...yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you guys got super excited for the smut scene, I have to break all the hopes down.. I seriously don't know how to write a smut scene so we are not going to that phase(?) even if this is an abo verse fic.. I'm really sorry for those who are excited to see that moment happen T_T 
> 
> anyways! another update in the span of one week cuz I'm bored.. lol.. there's no new changjin fic in ao3 even when we have been blessed with all those vlive T_T
> 
> happy reading and as usual feel free to give comment! ^^

Most of the werewolves will be able to search and feel for their other half or known as mate by their scent when they reached the age of 24 and Changbin just got lucky to know that his mate is none other than his best friend that he has harboured some special feelings.

It was on one rainy day when Hyunjin knocked on Changbin’s door, bringing two plastic of groceries with him. Both of Changbin’s parents have to work outside of the town leaving the two alone in the house. The omega said that he was doing a grocery shopping at a supermarket near Changbin’s house when the rain suddenly poured down.

So he decided to stop by at Changbin’s house and maybe cook something for them to eat before he left. The omega was busy talking while cleaning the vegetables in the sink when something or to be exact a very sweet and tempting scent hit Changbin’s nose. The alpha who was watching the television at the living room as he has been told to stay away from the kitchen area, feels his whole body shaking with wants.

He looks at the omega who is still busy talking about how they should go out and watch a recommended movie by his friends when the alpha feels like someone was screaming in his head with the word ‘mate’ repetitively but of course the omega wouldn’t feel a thing as he cannot smell any scent if not he would be able to tell that Changbin’s lust pheromones was everywhere in the house.

Right after he realized that Hyunjin was his mate, Changbin went to meet Hyunjin’s father secretly and explained everything to him. Changbin was so scared that he might be chased out by the head of the family since he knew how his son despised anyone with alpha gene in their blood.

Unexpectedly, Hyunjin’s father smiled a bit and grabbed Changbin’s shoulders with his hands before he hugged him and patted his back.

“Take care of my son. I know you can do it.”

Changbin was so taken aback by the request that he had tears pooling in his eyes.

Once he is back to his house, Changbin quickly takes a warm shower and does what he is supposed to do to make him feel free from the needs. He lies on his bed once he has finished shower and thinks again about what Hyunjin’s father has said just now.

Maybe it’s right that knowing his mate is in heat makes him feels miserable like this. It has never happened before except for the first heat after Changbin found out that Hyunjin was actually his mate which happened to be three months ago and now the cycle of unbearable pain has come again. 

He tries to close his eyes and gets some sleep but everytime he does that, the image of a whimpering Hyunjin asking for his help comes to his mind.

Changbin ends up staying widely awake till the morning.

Two days was spent without even a blink of sleep for Changbin and luckily Hyunjin’s heat remains for 3 to 4 days only. Today is the third day and Changbin goes to his office looking like a zombie with a dark circle below his eyes.

He is busy reading the documents on his desk when someone knocks on his door. He looks up only to see that his father’s secretary peeks his head from the door.

“Oh my fucking God! What has happen to you young boy? You look.. very bad.”

Changbin sighs when the secretary comes closer to look at the mess in front of him. He takes a sit on the chair in front of Changbin’s desk.

“Is Hyunjin in heat?”

The guy has no energy to answer back so he just nods his head.

“And you stayed with him during the time he desperately needed you for something that you can’t give?”

Changbin nods again.

“You are crazy Bin-ah. How long are you going to keep secret that you are an alpha? It’s really dangerous for your health you know and if you keep doing that, it might overpower you one day.”

The young alpha sighs again. The one who is talking to him right now is a 28 years old alpha so he really means what he said since an alpha knows another alpha more than anyone else.

“I know Minho hyung, but what can I do? And I think you are going to curse me if I ever reveal this to you..”

The alpha named Minho knitted his eyebrows looking sceptically at Changbin. 

“What?”

Changbin takes a deep breath before he reveals it to the older.

“You must promise me that you are going to keep this secret from him. I’m.. Hyunjin’s mate.”

The older gasps a bit and what Changbin predicts before come true.

“You fucking daring bastard! It’s going to make you and him hurt more!”

That noon, the two eat lunch together trying to resolve the current situation that has been the core problem in Changbin’s life for the past few days.

“The third day is the climax before it cools down on the fourth so I suggest you don’t go and meet him today or else I don’t know what kind of misfortune will come and seek you guys.”

Changbin looks hesitant a bit but the older gives him a warning look.

“You don’t want to touch him when he is not in the right mind right?”

Changbin slowly nods with a face full of stress.

Changbin looks at the clock hang in his room. It’s already 11.36PM and he hopes that he can rest a bit tonight after two and a half days being in the state of restless. Unfortunately, he is about to close his eyes and parts to the dreamland when his phone suddenly rings on the night stand.

He groans a bit before he takes the phone and looks at the caller ID. Once he sees the name on the bright screen, Changbin immediately sits up on his bed.

“Hello, Hyunjinie what’s wrong?”

The line from the other side is free from any noise and Changbin is still waiting for an answer. Suddenly, he hears a faint voice of crying.

“Hyung.. it hurts..”

Changbin’s inner wolf seems snapped at that line. His omega is crying in pain at his house so how can he sleep peacefully here.

“I’m coming to you right now.”

At that time, all of Minho’s advice has been tossed away by Changbin. What is really important right now is his omega’s safety.

In not more than 10 minutes, Changbin arrives at the Hwang’s family house. He doesn’t even bother to knock on the door. He enters the house right after he unlocks the door and goes straight to Hyunjin’s room.

Once he opens the door of the omega’s room, he feels like punching himself for leaving Hyunjin alone like this. The omega is crying profusely and his blanket has been tossed away but he is still wearing one of Changbin’s sweaters.

“Hyung..”

Once the omega sees the alpha, he quickly calls for the other and Changbin’s inner wolf is running wild inside him telling him to give whatever the omega wants from him. Changbin moves a bit closer to Hyunjin and finally he is sitting on the bed together with his mate.

Once he is seated, the omega looks at him with his lips crooks downward, tears still falling out from his eyes. Changbin wants to kiss that pain away but instead he joins the omega on the bed and brings their body closer. The omega places his face inside of Changbin’s crook of neck trying to inhale the scent from the alpha but he can’t feel the difference. Changbin wipes away the tears that dampened the omega’s cheeks. He kisses the omega’s forehead and then his nose and his cheeks but leaves it when it comes to his lips.

Changbin still remembers that Hyunjin once said that he is keeping his first kiss for his mate when he was mocked by their group of friends for still didn’t experience first kiss even when he is already 22 at that time.

The alpha slides in his big and warm hand inside the omega’s sweater which is practically his to caress the guy’s back slowly. A soft moan can be heard after that and Changbin still continues to place kisses all over the omega’s face but then he feels his shirt being unbuttoned slowly by dainty fingers of the omega.

He got carried away by the scent and starts to nibble on Hyunjin’s neck. The omega’s tears fall again feeling pleasant with all the pampering he got from the alpha. Changbin grabs Hyunjin’s waist tightly and brings their body closer and he does wonder to Hyunjin’s body that is currently wrapped with the alpha’s sweater. On the other hand, Hyunjin manages to free Changbin from his clothe and starts to bring the distance between their lips closer.

All kind of kisses were left on his face by the alpha except his lips and it seems like Hyunjin wants more than that. Changbin can’t believe that he is doing this with his best friend, Hyunjin right now.

_Hyunjin.._

_His best friend.._

Something just snapped inside Changbin’s mind telling that this is not the right thing to do.

“N-No.. I can’t.. Sorry Hyunjin-ah..”

Changbin quickly gets up from the bed still looking at the guy. He leaves his chequered pattern shirt with Hyunjin before he takes one of his sweaters inside the omega’s closet and wears it immediately.

That night Changbin leaves the Hwang’s house with a burning body and unstable emotion.

The next day, Hyunjin wakes up with Changbin’s shirt in his grasp. He does not remember when Changbin gives him this shirt because as he knows this one is his favourite shirt. He gets up feeling fresher since this is the last day of his heat and goes inside the bathroom to take a shower.

Hyunjin stays at the kitchen after he makes himself a mug of hot chocolate. He is wearing Changbin’s another sweater in his closet after he takes shower. That shows that his closet has an infinity amount of Changbin’s clothes. His father who sees him at the kitchen counters smiles looking at his son who is getting better.

“Changbinie has gone back to his home is it?”

The omega looks confuse with the question and his father knows that he has given out the wrong question. He tries to fix the situation quickly before the other realized it.

“Ah nevermind. Maybe I heard it wrong. Have some toast Jinnie.”

Hyunjin feels like something does not fall onto its place. Once he is in his bedroom he takes his phone that has been abandoned for the past few days. He search for the call log in his phone and is quite shock to see the amount of calls he has made to one particular number.

It’s written ‘ _Seo Puppy who Loves Kitty’_.

Seo Changbin’s number and the most recent one is last night at 11.41PM. He thought that Changbin’s hugs and comfort kisses were just part of his imagination but seeing all these records makes him unsure of his own memory.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello may I talk to Seo Changbin who is 24/7 busy until he has no time to reply my messages anymore?”

Changbin chuckles a bit hearing the ranting comes from his friend who is also the mate of his officemate, Hyeonjun. So they are basically in the same circle of friends including a few more people like Alpha Lee Minho which is the chairman’s secretary together with his mate Omega Han Jisung, the youngest in the group Omega Yang Jeongin who haven’t met his mate yet, Beta Kim Seungmin who is always calm, Beta Lee Felix who is in the same class as Hyunjin in high school and the Omega who talks to Changbin in the phone, Bang Chan.

Chan is actually a senior in Changbin’s school and they have known each other since they were in elementary school so one beautiful day when Chan was 24 years old, he met his mate who did not have a clue about the mate thing because he was just 22 years old, a fresh graduate who just started to work with the Seo Law Firm.

The older waited patiently and acted nonchalant until one day after two years, Hyeonjun came running with bead of sweats on both of his temples, panting and run out of breath to catch the man who walked towards the nearest bus stop from the law firm after he sent Changbin a lunch box just to ask the man something that he has waited for a long time.

“Are you.. perhaps my mate?”

Changbin says that he is sorry for not replying the messages and the older tells that he is not going to send any message after this so Changbin thinks that Chan is sulking but then the older continues to say that he is going to the office to search for the boy directly if he ignores his call later. That makes Changbin laugh again for the second time today.

Chan says that they are going to meet at the coffee shop owned by Jisung where they usually hang out and everyone else have responded that they will come except ‘one busy man’ according to him which is none other than Changbin.

Changbin immediately agrees with the suggestion since it’s been a long time he met his friends all together so he asks for the date and the time and it turns out that they are going to meet tomorrow.

The next day comes faster than he expects and Changbin gets ready to meet his friends after work. He packs his things inside the black sling bag and then walks away from his office after saying goodbye to the guard at the lobby.

He said to the guard that he might not come back tonight to finish his works since he is going to meet up some friends. For the past two days, Seo Changbin has been staying at his office longer than he was supposed to since his work got postponed during the time his head was filled with his mate who was in need of him.

Speaking of his mate, Changbin takes out his phone to call the omega when he arrives at his car but then the call goes through the voice mail. Changbin eyebrows knitted together in worries. Why the other didn’t pick up his call?

After around 17 minutes of ride in the car, Changbin arrives at Jisung’s café named _Sunshine_. He enters the café to see Hyeonjun, Chan, Jeongin and Seungmin are already there waiting for the rest and of course the café owner is there too.

He raises his hand to the group to let them know his presence. The rest of the guys call for his name as soon as they saw him.

Chan then tells that the Felix will be a bit late today since he just landed at the airport, said that the boy visited his grandmother in Australia. As Changbin is about to ask if Hyunjin has said anything to the eldest, his gaze is unintentionally directed to the entrance door where a tall and cute figure of a guy wearing dark blue knitted sweater comes to his view.

The guy stands there not moving and looks like he is shocked to see Changbin sits among the crowd in the café. Without any word, he quickly closes the door and run away. Changbin is surprised with the other’s action.

Hyunjin has never does something like this and they rarely fight with each other so what makes the omega run away when he sees him, Changbin thinks in his mind. Is it because what he did during the past week? Did Hyunjin finally realize that Changbin has helped him to overcome his heat but not in the way a friend would do?

Hyeonjun looks at Changbin’s flabbergasted reaction and then back to the door where the omega has disappeared. Changbin takes his coat and sprints away from the café not giving any explanation to the rest of them. As Chan is about to call for Changbin’s name, his mate Hyeonjun grabs his hand and shakes his head twice telling him to just let the guy go. The alpha notices that there is something going on between the two based on Changbin’s reaction just now. He just hopes that everything will be okay.

Changbin runs towards to entrance to catch his mate but the boy is two steps faster than him because he has already got into the bus. Changbin quickly fishes out his car key from his pants pocket and searches for his car. He is not going to let the boy go just like that. The least that he planned to get is an explanation about why the omega ran away.

As soon as he stops the car to park it at the side of Hyunjin’s house, the guy is already opening the gate of his house and get ready to close it at any time. Changbin literally jumps from his seat to grab the omega’s hand but the other is quick to push his hand away.

Changbin feels flustered. This has never happened before during the whole 9 years they have been friend together. Hyunjin is trying to get Changbin away from him as fast as possible by swaying his hands to the road’s direction but the alpha standing in front him has a face of a heartbroken guy.

Hyunjin seems to say something before he closes the gate, but the alpha never let him do that as he takes the younger shoulders and closes the gap between them by hugging him tightly.

Changbin caresses Hyunjin’s head while saying sorry repeatedly.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I know I shouldn’t do it but—I’m truly sorry.”

The younger wriggles out of the tight embrace with a confused plus worried face.

“Yah Seo Changbin! Why did you hug me?! I run around 2 kilometres not to end up like this!”

At that time, Changbin thought that the omega really hates him now because of what he did when the other was suffering in his heat but his wrist was dragged as fast as lightning and without him knowing they are already walking on the stairs of Hyunjin’s house.

“We better get you out of those clothes hyung before it gets worse.”

Changbin seems confused. Change clothes? For what? Did the omega think that he is smelly?

“Why?”

Once Changbin asked, Hyunjin has already opened the door of his room. Apparently, Hyunjin’s father is not home yet. The omega tosses his bag on the study table and then goes back to Changbin while aggressively trying to help him get out of his dress shirt. Changbin’s face turns to a more astonished reaction.

“Hyun-Hyunjin-ah.. What are you doing?”

Hyunjin’s face still look as serious as ever, already unbuttoned the first three buttons of Changbin’s dress shirt. Changbin catches the other’s hand in his bigger one to make him stop and gives a proper explanation.

“I’m-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that when I know it will risk you like this.”

Hyunjin’s eyes start to become watery and it just a matter of seconds before his tears flow out of his eyes. Changbin becomes more anxious. What has actually happened to this guy he thinks?

The omega takes a new towel from his closet and then gives it to Changbin and pushes him to his own bathroom before he says something.

“I saved a stray cat in the drain on my way to the café. I hugged it in my arms and you just hugged me at the gate. So now please get a bath before something bad happen.”

Changbin sighs. He never knew a cat could make him nearly stopped breathing from anxiety.

15 minutes after he showered in Hyunjin’s bathroom in his room, Changbin gets out with just a layer of towel hanging on his waist that reaches down until his knees. Hyunjin is already there sitting on his own bed with a pair of clothes in his hand. Changbin can see the drops of water that drips from his hair meaning that he just took shower too maybe at the other bathroom downstairs.

The omega’s face is full of regret and he is in dazed when Changbin calls out for his name.

Hyunjin stands up and comes closer to gives Changbin a light brown sweater and a dark blue jean belong to him. Luckily Changbin loves to let Hyunjin went home with his clothes until half of his closet is full of the alpha’s clothes.

“I’ll wait downstairs. Come to the kitchen when you are done.”

Hyunjin walks away leaving the alpha male alone in his omega room that smells like him. Changbin dresses up and walks down as fast as possible.

Once he reached down, the omega already prepared with his special first aid kit that written ‘ _Binnie hyung_ ’ on it. He pats the chair at the kitchen counter and asks the older to sit.

“Let me see it.”

Once the alpha is seated, Hyunjin’s delicate fingers start to unzip the sweater that Changbin is wearing. This kind of occasion has happened several times in the past when Hyunjin helped him in the emergency situations but now there’s something different going on with his heart Changbin noticed.

It’s beating more rapid than usual.

Hyunjin releases a sigh and his eyes start to glisten with tears again. Changbin then looks at his own body to notice that there are a few red patches on his neck and chest; result from his severe allergy to cat’s fur.

The omega takes the allergy cream in the kit and then uncaps the bottle’s cap to apply it on the red patches. Fortunately, it’s not serious since Changbin takes shower as soon as he is exposed to the fur. Hyunjin smears the cream on Changbin’s chest without saying anything but a lone tear falls from his eye and then another tear fall down.

“Hey, hey why are you crying Jinnie?”

Changbin wipes away the tears from Hyunjin’s eyes but it keeps falling like a downpour.

“I’m sorry hyung. I shouldn’t be this stupid when I know it’s going to harm you. I swear I didn’t know that you will be at the café that early hyung. You said that you have meeting yesterday so I thought that I will just drop by there and tell the rest that I’m going back for a while to change clothes but then..”

Hyunjin’s lips fell downward and the tears keep flowing out while he applies the cream on Changbin’s neck this time.

Changbin zips his sweater up just to pull the guy in front of him in a hug. A comforting hug.

“Oh God Hyunjinie.. You know it’s not your fault right? I thought that there is something else that you are not happy with me. If it just about my allergy then I’m willing to end up in ER as long as you don’t run away from me.”

Hyunjin smacks Changbin’s arm while still hugging him tightly.

“Don’t say something bad like that hyung. You are the first person that I know, willingly offer to go to the hospital.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit longer chapter this time cuz tomorrow is Monday.. lol

The only alpha that is allowed to hug, joke, smile, talk, lie side by side and literally do almost everything with Hyunjin is Seo Changbin but there are a few exceptions too in his life such as the alpha Kim Hyeonjun and alpha Lee Minho.

Hyunjin started to know them at the age 20 when Changbin introduced him to their circle of friends. At first, Hyunjin was thrilled to meet other omegas like him and also the 24/7 calm beta named Seungmin but then his face shown a different reaction when Changbin later said that Minho and Hyeonjun were actually an alpha.

Just for that, they didn’t talk for two days. Hyunjin was sulking badly and refused to talk to Changbin even after the other always came to his dorm after his class ended. Oh yeah, at that time they were still in universities. Changbin was the third year student and Hyunjin was the second year student.

Changbin, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jisung shared same university but of course with variety choices of courses. Yet they always met up at the urban café at the town near their university and the rest of them would join them since their universities were nearby except for Chan since he already started to work as a bank accountant at that time.

“Jinnie.. please open the door. I know it’s my mistake to not let you know about their status first but trust me they are a bunch of the nicest people that I have ever met.”

Changbin’s plead outside of Hyunjin’s room is futile since the other didn’t answer him at all. He left the room after he put Hyunjin’s favourite cookie at the doorstep with a yellow sticky note written the word sorry.

True to what Changbin said, Hyunjin believed that his friends were the kindest person that he has ever befriended and all of that were because Hyeonjun and Minho saved him from being the victim of a few nasty alpha when he went to do grocery shopping without Changbin one day.

He was walking at the aisle of the supermarket when there were three rude alphas catcall him and called him in an inappropriate way. They tried to touch Hyunjin’s hair and called him names even after Hyunjin warned them that he’s going to call for police.

“Do you guys have nothing to do?”

A loud stern voice can be heard from his back and Hyunjin was shocked to see that there are another two alphas standing behind him with an unsatisfied look and rage filled in them like they were ready to throw punch at the three jerks anytime.

Since then, Hyunjin has been adapting his life to accept the alphas and tried to believe Changbin’s words that not all alpha are trash.

“What’s with you two yesterday?”

Changbin looks up from his computer to see the attorney of their law firm is standing at his door with hands crossed over his chest.

“Come in, hyung.”

The older than takes a sit and put a folder on Changbin’s desk while the other is still busy typing words on his keyboard like he is playing a synthesizer.

“Nothing. He was just afraid that he would bring harm to me, that’s why he ran away.”

Hyeonjun has a curious look on his face.

“And why.. is he going to bring harm on you?”

He sighs and then he tells him about how Hyunjin cried after he saved a cat and his stupid self went to touch him.

“Ohh. That’s touching. But I really thought that he finally found out that you are his mate.”

Changbin stops typing to look at the older directly.

“What did you say hyung?”

At that time, Hyeonjun knew that he said something that he shouldn’t. He tries to change the topic by saying that the weather is quite hot today so he suggests to go get a bingsu(shaved ice) after office hour but the look on Changbin’s face tells that he’s not in the mood to joke.

It’s Hyeonjun’s turn this time to sigh.

“I mean isn’t it obvious that you are his mate? Everyone in our group knows that. Don’t tell me that you are trying to keep it secret from him? That is very.. unpractical.”

The statement given out by Hyeonjun makes him pinches the side of his head. Changbin didn’t know that he is very slow when it comes to things like this because as far as he knows he is trying to cover his feelings for the omega very hard to make sure that they are not going to be awkward but seeing his friend said about his mate issue casually like this makes him know that he has terribly fail at keeping it as a secret.

“I-I’m afraid hyung. I don’t know what to do when I realized that he’s my mate. I mean I was going to cry in happiness on that day when my inner self screamed the word mate in my mind but then he is talking about a movie happily without even noticing that his scent could make me go crazy.”

Hyeonjun understands the dilemma his friend in front of him is facing right now since he knows that feeling when an alpha met his mate but he’s not sure how can Changbin resist the temptation to be with his mate when his omega scent is going to be ten times inviting to him than to other people.

“You know just how he hates the word alpha to the core and now what? I have to tell him that I’m his mate but at the same time I’m an alpha? I cannot live without him hyung. I’m afraid he will run away from me when I told the truth and that just.. going to kill me.

Even if I cannot live together with him, I’ll make sure that he will be happy with his life and if that means this has to be a secret till I die, I’m going to do that.”

Hyeonjun pats Changbin’s shoulder from the side where he is sitting. The younger’s face is absolutely miserable right now and how he wish he can help him.

“You have to be strong Changbin-ah. Remember, he has been together with you for more than a few mere years. I’m sure he will understand when you explain it to him one day.”

As Changbin passes by the lobby with his father’s secretary Minho, a worker from the front desk calls for his name.

“Mr Seo, this is for you.”

She gives a packed lunch box in a paper bag to Changbin. The guy asks who left the food for him to the worker.

“Oh it’s Hyunjin-ssi. He came earlier around 11. I thought he went to your room to give this after he greeted me but then he left this in our hand said to give it to you when you go down.”

Changbin scratches his head. Why did he left without saying hi to him? Maybe he left to settle his work for the sports day in the school. Changbin remembers that Hyunjin said his school is going to have sport days in two days so he is a bit busy this week.

That night, Changbin makes an effort to visit his best friend at his home. Hyunjin’s father opens the door with a smile when he sees Changbin emerged at their doorstep. He invites him inside and the alpha naturally looks around to search for his omega.

He’s not in the living room since it’s just his father who is watching the news on the television. The father who obviously has more experience than him knows that the alpha is looking for his one and only son.

“He’s in the kitchen. Preparing the dinner.”

Changbin gives the elder a shy smile and then he walks to the kitchen slowly to find the younger that is forever cute in his eyes busy mincing the white radish to put it into one of the dishes that is boiling on the stove.

“Oh you came, hyung. You didn’t text me, did you?”

Changbin shakes his head slowly. He takes a sit on the chair at the kitchen counter, eyes not leaving the cute creature in front of him who is wearing a blue apron. 

“Give me another 10 minutes, and then you can eat together with us. You haven’t taken your dinner right, puppy?”

Changbin feels his heart shakes a bit when he hears the nickname. It’s been a long time since he heard it. Hyunjin used to call him puppy all the time because he thought it annoys Changbin who loves cat more than a puppy but the alpha secretly enjoyed the nickname and pretend to roll his eyes whenever Hyunjin called him with that name but today he just smiles affectionally.

“I heard you came to office today. Why didn’t you meet me?”

Hyunjin raises his head from the pot to see at Changbin’s face that is sitting at opposite direction from where he stands.

“Ah, I was planning to see you before I go but then Teacher Suzy called me and said that she needed help with choosing the right size for the banner that we are going to have on the sports day. That’s why I have to leave the food at the lobby. Sorry hyung.”

Still stirring the stew on the stove, Hyunjin looks beautiful the most when he is cooking Changbin thinks. He is smiling unconsciously when he heard the word sorry from the omega.

“It’s okay. That’s why I’m here right now. Need to see your face before I go to sleep tonight.”

Without realizing what he has said to the other, Changbin stands up to help Hyunjin to set the table with plates and everything meanwhile the cheeks of Hwang Hyunjin in the kitchen has turned redder than before.

They spend the night at the dining table cheerfully with Hyunjin’s father casually jokes with Changbin and Hyunjin just smiles at his father cringe jokes.

After they finished the dinner, Changbin helps Hyunjin to wash the dishes even after the omega rejected the idea saying that he can do it alone.

They talk about a few things that they haven’t been able to catch up lately and what movie are they supposed to watch next weekend. Changbin loves to bring Hyunjin with him to the cinema since the guy really loves to watch movie.

Sometimes even if the movie genre didn’t match his taste, Changbin still accompany his mate and sit beside him in the cinema for the whole 120 minutes just so he could see the omega’s face traces with the light that comes from the big screen. That is the second best view of Hwang Hyunjin after cooking according to Changbin.

Hyunjin comes to the sink again after he has done wiping the dining table. Changbin is still standing at the sink while rinsing the last piece of plate. Suddenly the alpha feels something encircles his waist. When he looks downward, he found Hyunjin’s delicate and fair hands nestled on his waist right under his abs and he can feel the other’s warm on his back.

“Jinnie.. w-what’s wrong?”

Hyunjin stays silent for a few seconds before he says something to Changbin.

“Thank you. Thank you, Changbin hyung.”

Changbin turns around after he gets his hands free of the pink plastic gloves that he used to wash the dishes before.

He is now facing the omega directly. He holds the other’s chin and raises his head to see his eyes.

“Hey what’s wrong? Why are you saying thank out of blue? Is there anything that I’m supposed to know?”

The omega shakes his head cutely while smiling making the dimple on his cheeks becomes visible.

“Nothing. I just feel like to.”

Two years ago when Changbin was 23 and Hyunjin was 22, they were both busy with studies. Changbin was busy preparing for his final year project and he spent like 20 hours at the library of their universities because he has so many things to do in so little time.

His schedule was packed and he has to rush on everything so sometimes he didn’t manage to walk Hyunjin to his dorm although they met at the library. Many times because Hyunjin refused the help. He said that he can go alone. The distance from the library to his dorm was not that far. It took about three stops from the nearest bus stop at the library.

So one day, Hyunjin braved himself to go back alone at 11.22 in the evening after he was sure that Changbin was going to spend the rest of his night at the library.

Hyunjin was about to walk out of the library when suddenly Changbin caught his hand form back and put his sweater on the omega’s torso.

“Hear wear this. Your tshirt looks ugly today. Make sure you wear my sweater until you reach your room. Don’t want to hurt other people’s eyes right?”

Hyunjin was glaring at the guy in front of him. He gave him a smack on his left arm.

“Hyung! What’s wrong with my striped tshirt? It looks good to me.”

Changbin turned Hyunjin around and pushed him to the library entrance.

“Yup that’s the problem. It looks good to you but not to others.”

In not more than 5 minutes, the bus arrived at the bus stop and Hyunjin was really grateful for that.

He stepped in the bus while hugging the sweater on his body tightly. He went to sit and an unoccupied sit near the door.

The bus passed through the first stop and luckily there’s nothing weird or bad happened to him and he prayed for the bus to go faster so that he can reach his room sooner.

Yet, the fate determined something else for him. On the next stop, two guys got on the bus while joking around but then the one at the front stopped right beside where Hyunjin sat.

Hyunjin felt uncomfortable with the amount of gaze that he received. He was sure that the two of them were alphas and he was ready to scream if anything bad happened but the first guy didn’t seem like he has any unhealthy idea of harassing the omega since he introduced himself politely to Hyunjin.

“Emm hi.. I’m Brian. Brian Kang. I-I’ve seen you a lot at the faculty and I’ve been thinking if we could go out this—“

He was in the middle of coaxing Hyunjin to go out with him when his friend suddenly tapped his arm from behind.

“Yah Brian! I think it’s better if we go. It looks like you are too late.”

Hyunjin seemed confused with the thing that the two of them were discussing because suddenly the guy whose name Brian has a sad expression like he was being dumped by someone.

“Emm.. I’m sorry for not noticing this earlier. It’s my fault to reach for a guy who already has an alpha guarding him.”

Now it’s even more confusing Hyunjin thought. What was this guy talking about and his mind was seriously in mess.

“I’m sorry. What did you say just now? An a-alpha.. guarding me?”

The guy scratched the back of his head and his friend looked down on the floor.

“Yeah.. I mean that sweater.. it belongs to your alpha b-boyfriend right? Anyway please don’t tell him about this. I really don’t know that you are taken and sorry once again.”

The guy bowed a bit to his direction and Hyunjin replied the bow back before the two walked to the most back seat of the bus like they were trying to hide from him.

Hyunjin was still thinking of the possibilities of how the two guys earlier in the bus can make a wild assumption that the sweater was not his and it belongs to someone else. He walked to his room and when he took out his key to unlock the door, something just cross his mind.

“The scent.. Oh my God.. they can smell it, not me.”

He sat on his bed for hours looking at the blue black sweater belong to someone that he believed was a beta all these while.

“It can’t be..”

The next day, he walked to class with a slight gloomy face. His mind was still in a mess. He cannot sleep at all last night and now there were eyebags under his eyes. Suddenly he felt his shoulder bumped onto someone else. The girl immediately said sorry to him and later he recognized the girl as one of his junior from the same faculty.

“Oh sunbae-nim! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do it.”

Hyunjin smiled at the girl saying it’s okay but something passed by his mind again and this time he braved himself to face the truth.

“Emm.. Yoojung-ah.. do you by any chance know someone named Seo Changbin?”

Yoojung, the junior thought about it for a while and then she answered the question.

“Do you mean the infamous SNU football player Seo Changbin from Law faculty, sunbae-nim?”

Hyunjin nods his head a few times. Sometimes he forgot that his bestfriend was someone who was really famous in their university because he has been one of the football team that represented their country for a few games in the past years.

Only now, Changbin toned down his activity together with the team because he needed to give his focus more on study.

“Yeah. It is him. I don’t expect you to know him by the way since you are not interested in sports right?”

The girl has a smiley face when he said about the football player.

“Oh come on sunbae-nim! I can even join the cheer leader club just for him. I mean he can melt anyone with his alluring face and his oozing alpha aura right? Even people from twenty metres away can feel that. Wait, why are you asking me about him? Isn’t he always with you? Wait Oh my God what did I just say to you?! Please don’t tell him I said things like that sunbae-nim.”

Hyunjin let out a bitter smile while shaking his head to the girl who was currently jumping at one place because she’s nervous that Hyunjin will pass everything that he said to him.

“Don’t worry I will not tell him anything, Yoojung-ah.”

The girl seemed relieved for a moment.

“But why are you asking about him though?”

Her confused face made Hyunjin chuckled a bit.

“It’s okay. I already got the answer for my question. Thanks by the way.”

Hyunjin bided the girl goodbye with a smile and then turn around to go to his class and pretended like nothing has happened although his inside hurt like hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls take note on the mpreg tag above, my lovely readers and yeah we are nearing the end. As usual thanks for reading!^^

“Changbin.. you know that in next two months my son is going to have his 24th birthday right? Are you going to wait till then?”

Changbin is sitting at a coffee shop together with Hyunjin’s father whom he met by coincidence at a mall just a few minutes before. They went to the coffee shop since the elder said that he needed to talk to Changbin for a moment.

“Yeah I know uncle but I just don’t know what I should do.”

Changbin has a gloomy expression and that makes Hyunjin’s father sigh. He really didn’t like to see his son’s mate feeling down like this since he has considered the boy like his own child already. At the age of 24, every werewolf will be presented with their mate no matter how far they live or how different their race is, they will still meet and know who is their mate. It’s different case for Hyunjin since he can’t smell any scent the probability for him to not find his mate till the end is high so the government asked him to go to the hospital and make a blood test so that they can find it manually for them even if it will take a long time.

Changbin knowing that will happen in just a few months still in distressed to think on a way for Hyunjin to not feel surprise if one day his name appears on the paper stated as the omega’s mate. Confronting the other would be worse he thinks.

“You cannot hide it forever. It will just make both of you suffer. I don’t know how you can control your body so well now especially when Hyunjinie is in heat but one day you will need him Changbin and most of all he will need you to be there with him.”

***

“Uhh guys.. actually we have something to announce.”

The rest of them anticipate the news coming from the oldest in their group. Chan might be 2 years older than his mate Hyeonjun but then when Hyeonjun said something in the group meeting the rest of them will keep quiet and listen to him. He is really a father figure and sometimes they called him Appa because of that even though the guy is just 27.

“Chan hyung and I have decided to get married next month. All of you are invited to our ceremony.”

Boisterous claps come along after that breaking the silence in Jisung’s cafe just now. They all congratulate Hyeonjun and Chan after that. The two smile but they look like they still have something to tell the rest of them. Like Hyunjin has expected, Hyeonjun continues again after the chaotic response has tone down a bit.

“The announcement is not over yet. We have another good news to share to you guys.”

This time the rest of them except Hyunjin is busy guessing what will the attorney tell them. Hyunjin on the other hand is busy eyeing the man who sits not too far from him to look at his smile. He has that peaceful and serene expression on his face but deep inside Hyunjin knows that something is not going well with the man.

“Chan hyung is pregnant with our child.”

This time a few of them shout in excitement making both Hyeonjun and Chan laughs at that. Hyunjin’s eyes go to look at his Changbin hyung again and he has the same expression as before but the difference is this time his gaze is falling directly on Hyunjin. Changbin smiles at Hyunjin and the younger replies it immediately although he is now confirm that the man hides his sorrow from him and if he thinks about it carefully, Hyunjin feels like he knows the reason.

That night, Changbin brings Hyunjin out to have dinner with him. They both eat in comfortable silence but Hyunjin notices that something is still bothering the older but he does not have enough courage to ask him if he’s okay. Maybe because he already knows that older is not okay.

As they are eating, Changbin brings his thumb over to Hyunjin’s mouth and wipes the sauce stain at the corner of his lips. Hyunjin feels sparks when Changbin’s finger makes direct contact with his lips. This might be the first time his body reacts like this to the older even when he’s not in heat.

One thing that Hyunjin keeps secret from Changbin is he has been harbouring some special feelings on the man since he was 20 and since then Changbin’s name has been a mantra on his mouth everytime he was in heat but Hyunjin is too shy to admit that to anyone else. That’s why he doesn’t want Changbin to see him when he’s in his heat because his mind is hazy and he’s not even sure if all the things that he remembered really happened or it’s just his imagination.

Things were proved to be not just his imagination since his last heat and now he knows that his Changbin has actually helps him with his heat for a lot of times but he has never takes advantage on him.

“Hey, why you are not eating?”

Changbin asks Hyunjin a question making him falls out of trance in an instant. He shakes his head and dismisses the question with a smile.

The two then walk together at a park near Hyunjin’s house. It’s been a long time since they walk together Hyunjin said so Changbin just follow the younger’s want. There are not many people at the park just now maybe because the weather is quite cold. They are now on the way back to Hyunjin’s home.

Changbin’s shoulder has been brushing Hyunjin’s for a few times but none of them make effort to stop that. As the older is about to ask if Hyunjin is cold, he realizes that the younger scent is mixed up right now. He seems to be nervous, distress and mix with.. wants. Before Changbin could even asks something, the younger stops him at the side of the pedestrian.

They sit at a bench near them and it’s just around 10 metres before they reach Hyunjin’s house. The two sits with the accompaniment of silence and a few cicadas that are singing in the background. Changbin gulps his saliva when he can feel that Hyunjin’s wants scent is rising up at that moment. He wonders what makes the boy suddenly becomes like that.

He has never disclosed his scent openly like that before especially when he’s not in his heat. The man might not be able to tell the difference between scents but he knows how to control his body since he was 17 and that’s because he always asks Changbin to describe how the scents smelt like. The older would spend hours to sit and gave the best and most livid explanation he can so that Hyunjin got to experience it like others but unfortunately he still cannot relate to any of that until today but the guy knows very well on how to control his scent like when he is in fear or angry. He himself didn’t know that but Changbin has been by his side for a long time so even small things like this seems like a big change for the older.

So right now, Changbin is not sure why Hyunjin let his wants scent lingering in the air freely.

“Hyung, do you think Chan hyung’s baby is going to be a boy or a girl?”

The sudden question coming out from Hyunjin makes Changbin jolts a bit in shock.

“I don’t know to be honest but I just hope that the baby will be healthy and has a heart of gold like their parents.”

Hyunjin smiles at that. He continues again with his question.

“It must be good to see little Hyeonjun and little Chan hyung running around in the house. Hyung, how many children do you want?”

Changbin is taken aback by the question. Weren’t they talking about Hyeonjun and Chan just now so why this topic is brought up now and they have never discussed about this topic before so it scares Changbin a bit.

“I-I honestly don’t mind.”

Hyunjin expected that the answer will be short like this and the older will not clarify his answer or prolong it. He takes a deep breath before he says something that has been playing in his mind like a broken record since just now.

“Hyung. It’s been a long time since I want to tell you this but I don’t have the courage. You need to know this before it’s too late.”

Changbin’s heartbeat is rising in speed. He suddenly feels uneasy. Did he do something wrong before this? Did the younger know about his secret already? Is Hyunjin going to tell him that he doesn’t want to see him anymore after this? Countless things are running inside of his head but there’s one thing that he doesn’t take into his consideration.

“I’m in love with you. I don’t know for how long I have loved you, hyung. Maybe starting from the first time you protected me from the boys in school when I was 17.”

Hyunjin chuckles a bit but Changbin who is sitting beside him feels like his throat is clogged up and he cannot breathe properly. He doesn’t even have any response prepared for this so how should he react to it? But the younger understands that. Seeing that Changbin is not saying anything, just looking at his face in awe making his heart hurts. Before the older gives him an answer that he doesn’t want, it’s better if he goes away he thinks.

“I-It’s okay. I understand if this is too sudden. I’ll go first. Good night hyung.”

Hyunjin stands up immediately leaving Changbin alone at the bench. He walks as fast as possible to reach his home without noticing that there are already a few drops of tears wetting his cheeks.

Once he is inside the house, Hyunjin sees his father is watching the television in the living room and the beta gets panic when he sees that his son is crying. He catches the boy in his hand and sooth him while caressing him slowly at the back without asking what happen to him because he can still smell Changbin’s scent faintly on his son.

“What do I do now Appa? I love him so much.”

His father doesn’t answer him though although he knows very well that Changbin might love his son more than his son loves for the alpha because it’s not his place to tell. So he just keeps on patting his son’s head with the hope that everything is going to be okay soon for the two.


	7. Chapter 7

It’s just a few days before Hyunjin’s birthday. Changbin is still stressing over the things that Hyunjin’s father have told him before and the sudden confession from the boy himself. He is in his office, staring at the desktop for almost 5 minutes without actually reading the email that is laid out on the screen. His mind is too occupied to notice that there’s another person who comes into his room.

“Changbin-ah, are you okay? I have been knocking like five times but you wouldn’t even budge.”

Changbin turns his head to see his father’s secretary has taken a seat in front of him while giving him a file that looks like it comes from the chairman’s room.

“Your father needs you to sign this but before that is this about Hyunjin?”

Changbin smiles bitterly and nods as an answer.

“How did you know, hyung?”

Minho, his father’s secretary chuckles a bit before he continues.

“Your face has the same expression everytime you think about him. It’s like you are carrying the whole world on your shoulder.”

That manages to make Changbin smiles a bit.

“Hyung, that maybe exaggerated a bit.”

The older also laughs a bit at that.

“No but seriously you have the same expression everytime you think about him. I just hope that you guys can be together as soon as possible.”

Changbin sighs at that. He notices that the guy did not use any swear words today but depending on what he’s about to say after this, the older might curse him again.

“Hyung.. he told me that he loves me.”

Changbin expects that he will get a novel length curse words since he didn’t do anything after he received the confession but the older is still staring at his face.

“Changbin-ah, why don’t you just be honest and tell him everything. Explain to him carefully about why you hide it from him. At least now you can confirm that he really loves you. It doesn’t hurt to try right?”

Changbin grabs a handful of his hair in his hand. He is seriously concerned right now. It’s been nearly four days since they met that night and none of them send a message or call after that. Hyunjin’s birthday is in two days and Changbin becomes more stress.

Changbin wakes up early today even though today is Sunday. He looks at the clock to see it 8 in the morning. That is considered early when he is on holiday. He quickly goes into the bathroom to take shower because he has a mission. He is going to find Hyunjin a birthday gift and confess to him about everything today.

Hyunjin’s birthday is less than 24 hours and Changbin spends his night to find the right present for the younger and finally he thinks of something. As soon as he gets ready, Changbin takes his car key and starts his journey to the shopping mall to go to a particular shop.

The young alpha looks at his watch and he realized that it’s been almost five hours since he went out of his house this morning. A smile decorates his face when he looks at the content of the bag in his hand. Hopefully Hyunjin is going to like his present.

He swipes his phone to unlock it and find one particular name that reads _Jinnie Honey_ and sends the guy a message saying that he will come tonight to pick him up and have dinner outside. He waits for the reply but then the message was left unread. Changbin tries to be positive and thinks that maybe Hyunjin is busy.

He is proved to be true when he heard the message notification sound right when he arrives home after that.

**_‘Jinnie Honey: Sorry hyung. I was doing the laundry just now. Sure, see you tonight.’_ **

Changbin shudders a bit reading the tone that Hyunjin uses. It’s like nothing wrong has happened to them before but isn’t that a good sign Changbin thinks in his mind.

Night comes faster than Changbin expects. He looks at his phone to see there’s a new message from his Minho hyung wishing him the best of luck for tonight. He is the only person who knows Changbin plan for tonight.

Changbin steps out of the car to ring on the bell to the Hwang’s resident. Hyunjin’s father appears around 30 seconds he rang the bell. The old man has a smile on his face. Changbin smiles back awkwardly but that before he hears what the older says.

“Good luck Bin. Make your mate happy.”

Changbin coughs a bit at that. It’s like the old man knows what he is going to do today. Not too long after that Hyunjin appears. His ravishing beauty makes Changbin becomes speechless. He didn’t say any word to the younger although he has been standing in front of him for a moment. Hyunjin waves his hand a few times in front of Changbin’s face making the older comes back to the reality.

“Hyung, are we good to go?”

Changbin nods and he asks Hyunjin to go to his car. The younger surprisingly doesn’t ask where their destination would be and he keeps quiet along the way in the car looking outside view from the window.

After 15 minutes of ride in car, they arrive at a sushi restaurant. Hyunjin smiles bitterly. Sushi is his favourite food and Changbin sure knows the good one.

They eat in peace with both of them looking at the plate most of the time. Hyunjin knows that for someone who hasn’t received any answer for his confession, he shouldn’t be going out with that person again. He’s an omega on top of that but one thing that he is sure is his heart cannot handle not seeing his Changbin hyung for so long. Even for the past few days, it has been a torture for him.

Once he looks up from his plate, Changbin’s eyes are on him. He has this fond gaze but when Hyunjin raises his eyebrows, Changbin is back to staring at his plate. This might be the first time they are sitting together without conversing about anything.

Changbin looks at his watch that shows it’s currently 10.36 in the evening. He clears his throat before he asks something to Hyunjin.

“Hyunjin-ah, can we go somewhere else after this?”

The younger as expected just nods his head without even asking the location. Changbin at one side he feels relieve to see the younger agrees with him but at the other side he feels hurt to see his mate acting like this. He’s not the chatty Hyunjin anymore. He just complies with anything the older said but Changbin hopes that everything is going to be okay soon.

Another half an hour of driving bringing them to a place that Hyunjin has never been before. It’s near to the Namsan tower but then this is more like the road uphill to the Namsan hill. Changbin stops by the roadside and kills the engine. Hyunjin has to admit that the view is so beautiful at night. From there he can see all the lights illuminating Seoul city at night and it’s a wonderful experience but as soon as he heard the voice beside him, he is back to being gloomy. They get out of the car and Changbin shows a bench located in between the big trees planted along the roadside. This place must have been a tourist spot Hyunjin thinks seeing how they provide bench that is located specially to enjoy the view in front of them but tonight there’s no one else other than them. The dim light from the road lamp illuminates the area and that makes it unintentionally becomes romantic.

The two sit at the bench enjoying the view in silence.

“It’s beautiful.”

Changbin nods as a sign that he agrees with the statement. He clears his throat and braves himself to say the things that he wants to say but then he remembers that something is lacking there. Changbin tells Hyunjin to wait there for a moment and then he goes to take the paper bag in the car. He forgets about the thing since it is placed at the backseat.

Hyunjin did not even see what Changbin is doing at the backseat of his Audi but then as the older comes running a bit to the bench again, he puts his focus on him. He wonders what makes Changbin looks anxious when he is the one who is supposed to be restless right now since the older knows very well about his feeling and being enclosed at a dimly lighted place like this does not help his heart to calm down.

“Hyunjin-ah..before I proceed with anything, I want to say sorry for leaving you hanging like that previous day. I salute your courage to tell me that since I’m shivering right now and I have been thinking about this matter more than three months.”

Hyunjin’s heart is racing hard. He keeps quiet and listens to the older. This time he is looking directly to the older’s face. The clock shows that it’s currently 10 minutes to 12 and that means Hyunjin’s birthday is coming in less than a few minutes. Changbin thinks this is the right time for him to give the present before he confesses to everything.

“This is for you.”

Hyunjin takes the paper bag and asks Changbin if he can open it now. The alpha nods his head and Hyunjin proceeds to take a look inside of the bag. He lets out the square velvet box and opens it when he receives another nod from Changbin.

He opens it to see a silver platinum necklace with a puppy pendant is sitting inside it. It is so cute that Hyunjin wants to scream out loud but then he looks at the alpha’s face again.

“You always called me puppy right so I thought of giving you one in real life but then I forgot that your father doesn’t like pet in the house so this is the solution. I hope everytime you wear this, you will remember that I’ll always be with you even if I’m not there physically.”

Changbin lets out an awkward laugh. Hyunjin on the other hand has his eyes glistening with tears.

“Can you please help me to wear it?”

Hyunjin requested to Changbin and the older gladly accept it. As he finished tying the necklace around Hyunjin’s neck, Changbin’s phone alarm blast with Hyunjin’s favourite song. It tells them that it’s twelve o’clock and Changbin’s phone has a reminder that writes ‘ ** _It’s Jinnie’s day!!_** ’ on it. He turns off the alarm and wishes the boy directly.

“Happy 24th birthday Hwang Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin has a smile on his face that somehow seems sad. Changbin after that takes a deep breath and start to do things that has been messing around his mind for all these years. Whatever the outcome is, he will try to accept it with an open heart. At least he tried he thinks silently in his mind.

“Hyunjin.. actually I have something that I need you to know. I-I’m really really sorry to keep this thing from you but trust me, never once I thought of fooling you or hurting your feelings. It’s just I can’t bear to be apart from you.”

Changbin looks down onto his laps with a melancholy expression.

“I am actually a very bad person Hyunjin-ah. I keep hiding my true identity even though I know you hate them so much.”

The breeze from the uphill is slowly coming to them as if comforting the two right now.

“I-I am actually an alpha Hyunjin-ah. You might feel disgusted with me right now but all I can say is I’m sorry. When you told me that you hate alpha so much and you wish for your mate to be a beta, nothing came out of my mouth. I want to tell you the truth but at the same time I don’t think I can leave you.”

Hyunjin with his eyes still glisten with tears hears silently to the older’s explanation. Changbin thought that Hyunjin will be shouting and venting his anger at him right now but then the boy is surprisingly calm and still looking at the alpha’s face like he is waiting for something more.

“That night when you confessed to me, I feel like I’m the luckiest person in the world to be loved by you but then I don’t have the courage to say that I feel the same. Today I just want to say it before it’s too late. I will respect whatever decision that you make after this.”

Changbin takes a deep breath again before he looks at Hyunjin’s face that is just few centimetres apart from him.

“Hwang Hyunjin, I’m in love with you too. I love everytime you lay down your head on my shoulders like it’s the perfect place for it. I love everytime you cry over the same animation movie that we have been watching for more than three times. I love the way you can see me even from far away. I love the way you call my name. I love your smile, your laugh, your clumsiness and your everything. I love you Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin’s tears burst out. He cannot stop it anymore. Changbin is afraid that he has hurt the other’s feeling but he doesn’t know that the younger is crying out of happiness. Before he manages to say sorry again, Hyunjin closes the distance between them by hugging the alpha’s waist and place his head at the crook of Changbin’s shoulder.

Changbin seems to be shocked about it since he didn’t expect that Hyunjin would still love him even after things that he has done. Changbin hugs Hyunjin back and they stay like that for a moment until Hyunjin feels a bit calm.

The two then look at each other again and Hyunjin says something to Changbin.

“Hyung, where did you get the idea that I would hate you if I found out about the real thing? I can never hate you hyung because I have fell for you.”

Changbin feels his heart is clenching seeing his favourite boy with a red button nose and eyes like that and most important is he feels grateful that Hyunjin can accept him as an alpha. He cups the younger’s cheeks with both of his palms before he gets the permission from him.

“May I?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after.

Hyunjin nods and Changbin wastes no time after that. Both of them close their eyes as Changbin brings his lips closer to Hyunjin’s. Their first kiss feels very special. There’s like a spark when their lips meet with each other. Changbin can feel his inner wolf dancing in happiness after Hyunjin’s plump lips met his. Changbin devours each corner of Hyunjin’s mouth and he can feel that his heartbeats increase after that.

After a moment they are both panting still have no wish to stop but then Hyunjin suddenly pulls away making Changbin’s breath hitches for a bit. He thought that the omega is suddenly rejecting him or whatsoever but then the younger is covering his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes wider than before like he just discovered something important.

“So that’s how you feel when you recognized me as your mate.”

Changbin’s mind is hazy and he is not sure if he’s hearing the right thing. As he is about to ask for a clearer explanation, Hyunjin screams again this time with more shocking expression. Changbin is now worried if something bad happen to that boy.

“Oh my God! You smell like citrus hyung! I-I can smell you.. I can feel you.”

Hyunjin’s tears start to fall down again this time so Changbin grabs his face again and asks him what is going on actually but the younger launches for the alpha’s neck, nose brushing his veins on the neck. He is sniffing Changbin right now and in just a few blinks of eyes, Hyunjin is already on the alpha’s laps. Changbin’s blood runs wild.

His omega is sitting too close with him right now and the younger might intentionally or not making friction with his crotch. This is driving him crazy but he still needs an explanation on why Hyunjin is suddenly behaving like this. Hyunjin has circles his hands around Changbin’s neck and he just couldn’t stop sniffing the older.

“H-Hyunjin-ah.. what’s going on?”

Hyunjin still in red eyes and swollen lips tells the older that he can smell him. He is not sure if he is getting the ability to smell the scent or not but for sure right now he can smell Changbin. He also tells Changbin that something has been chanting in his mind telling that Changbin is his mate. As if that doesn’t make Changbin surprised enough there’s another word coming out of the younger’s mouth that makes Changbin’s eyes open widely.

“Alpha. Changbin hyung, my alpha.”

He feels his body is burning right now and that might trigger Changbin to take the boy’s face and kiss him senselessly again.

After two rounds of intensely making out on the bench, Changbin realizes that the bench at the uphill side might not be the best place for them to continue their personal activity so he palms both of Hyunjin’s cheeks and says that they should go home.

“But I don’t wanna be away with you,” Hyunjin whines cutely and Changbin feels like he almost lost all of his rational thinking.

He takes out of his phone to dial a number but the omega is not making his blood pressure calm down since he keeps on nibbles on the older’s jaws. The alpha finally decides that he should warn Hyunjin a bit before he lets out any inappropriate sound in front of someone that he really respects.

“H-Hyunjin-ah. I’m calling your father. Can we like.. take a break?”

That line makes Hyunjin pouts and Changbin ought to give the younger a peck on his lips but then he’s afraid that Hyunjin will not let his lips go.

“Hello, Uncle. This is Changbin. Can I take Hyunjin to my home today?”

Hyunjin’s face brightens in just a few seconds. He’s literally glowing after that, hands still circle Changbin’s neck. Changbin who is listening to Hyunjin’s father suddenly turns red bright. Hyunjin doesn’t know why but his father must have said something personal to him he thinks.

He puts the phone in his pocket back after he wishes the older good night. Hyunjin asks what did his father said to Changbin but the alpha said that it’s better if Hyunjin doesn’t know. 

Once they arrived at the Seo resident, Hyunjin who clings onto Changbin all the time in his car just now suddenly detached himself from the older after they got through the front door. Changbin looks amusedly at the other.

“Y-Your parents might be there in the living room.”

Changbin smiles at Hyunjin’s antic. Although he looks like he is drunk from the moment Changbin confessed to him, he is as shy as the street cat right now. Hyunjin walks slowly following Changbin from his behind. His eyebrows knit together seeing the lamp in the house are all turned off. Changbin’s mother doesn’t like to stay in the dark even when she is sleeping so Hyunjin wonders why the house is so dark today.

As Changbin twists the doorknob of his bedroom, he turns and says something that answers all Hyunjin’s question in his mind.

“By the way, my parents are not home till Tuesday. They went to Shanghai for business trip.”

Hyunjin is shooting laser from his eyes.

“Ah hyung! Why didn’t you tell—“

Changbin who has taken off his blazer and throws it away on the hamper comes directly to Hyunjin who is about to rant to him and closes the distance between them by kissing him.

This time Changbin is more confident and takes the dominance out of the two maybe because they are now at a more appropriate place, not in public. He pushes Hyunjin slowly onto the bed while still connecting their lips. Both of them have been waiting for so long that they don’t seem to care about the light that is still switched on.

Changbin is now on top of Hyunjin, leaving a few centimetres gap between their bodies. He starts to unbutton Hyunjin’s light pastel dress shirt and the younger complies with it easily showing that he gives his full permission to the alpha to manhandle him. They break apart for a few seconds only for Changbin to study the beautiful view underneath him.

Hyunjin’s face is flush red, lips swollen, eyes shining like stars and Changbin feels like he doesn’t need to go and see the Seven Wonders of World because there is one right beneath him right now.

“Gosh, you are so beautiful.”

He continues to attach their lips together after that not leaving even a space leave on Hyunjin’s mouth. When Changbin’s tongue starting to explore Hyunjin’s mouth, the younger makes a pleasing sound that makes the alpha’s blood rushes. This time it’s Hyunjin who is trying to get Changbin out of his clothes.

As they are too busy to take each other’s present, Changbin’s nose smells something that he didn’t think would appear at this time. His eyes snapped and he stops their activity for a moment only to receive a surprise look on the omega’s face.

“W-Why hyung?”

Changbin clears his throat before he explains to Hyunjin.

“Uhh.. your scent. I think you are in heat right now.”

That statement makes Hyunjin’s eyes becomes wider than usual. He is not even aware of that and it amazes him to see that his alpha notices even the slightest change on him.

“Hyung, would you do me a favour?”

Still in the same position which is Changbin on top of Hyunjin, caging him in his position, Changbin asks what is it that Hyunjin wants and the answer makes him forgets how to breathe for a moment.

“Claim me. Please.”

Hyunjin looks to his right, leaving his bare neck right in front of Changbin’s view ready to be taken. Seriously, how can Changbin say no to that?

Changbin takes a look at the alarm clock on his nightstand to see that it’s already 3.37 in the morning. Both of them are covered with blanket, still free of any clothe on the top, lying next to each other while holding hands. The alpha draws a soothing circle on Hyunjin’s palm and smiles at him but the younger’s delicate heart can’t withstand that so instead of smiling, he is crying right now.

Changbin panics at that.

“H-Hyunjin-ah. Baby, why are you crying?”

At the mention of the nickname, the tears flowing out of the omega’s eyes show no sign of slowing down. Changbin gets closer to the other and takes Hyunjin into his embraces while trying to soothe the other. Hyunjin places his head at the crook of Changbin’s neck. He thinks that’s his favourite place as of today.

“This room smells a lot like you and you smell like citrus. The combination of orange zest and lemon. How weird is that when my favourite drink is orange juice.”

Hyunjin laughs a bit at that, tears still strolling down his face.

“And now your scent has mixed with mine because I can’t even tell which one is yours and which one is mine.”

Changbin pats Hyunjin’s arm in his embrace slowly comforting his crying omega. He decides that he should help Hyunjin to figure out things. The younger might be confused right now as he just got to smell the scent for the first time in his life.

“Floral. The one that smells like floral is your scent Jinnie. You always carry this freshness and lively scent with you making the one around you will become energized in instant.”

“Oh so that one is my scent? No wonder I keep on smelling something like Febreze since just now.”

Changbin giggles hearing Hyunjin’s analogy.

“This feels like a dream hyung. If this is a dream then I wish to not wake up forever.”

Changbin pulls Hyunjin’s chin upward to see his omega’s face and plant a sturdy kiss on his lips.

“No. This is not a dream Hyunjinnie and we will still be together after you wake up. Now go to sleep.”

Hyunjin’s heat lasted for four days and he has to take leave from school as usual. Their circle of friends is aware that the omega needs to take leave for his heat cycle but then when they hear that Changbin is also absence from his office for four days, most of them have a suspicious look on their face.

“Did we miss something?” asked Jisung who comes from behind of the counter to sit with the rest of them.

“Changbinie didn’t say anything though,” Hyeonjun said while shrugging his shoulders.

The rest of them continue to talk about the latest issue that happened in their country with Jeongin once in a while cracks his dad’s jokes that earn a glare from Seungmin.

Hyeonjun feels something vibrating in his pants pocket. He takes his phone out to see that Changbin is calling him.

“Speak of the devil.”

Once he picks up the phone, Hyeonjun is thrown a question that makes him becomes speechless but at the same time he smiles. Chan takes his mate’s hand in his and asks if there’s something wrong but then the younger just shakes his head.

_“Hyung, h-how do I propose to someone?”_

Four weeks later, Hyeonjun and the rest of the friends are presented with the news that Changbin and Hyunjin are getting married. They couldn’t be happier than that. Jisung goes wild after he saw the claim mark on Hyunjin’s neck just like Chan’s when they first break the news about being mate. They predicted this to come and they seriously couldn’t wait to see Changbin and Hyunjin being officially married.

The two seem shy to disclose their PDA in front of others even after they announced that they have mated officially. They are just not used to kiss and hug in front of the others but inside of their room, God knows what they are doing.

The subtle stares from Changbin’s eyes when Hyunjin talks about something passionately are just the same like the first time they met. Changbin still listens to him with a smile on his face. It never fades even times has passed for so long.

The warmth from Hyunjin’s hands always makes Changbin takes the younger’s hand and slips it in his sweater’s pocket. Whenever their hands are intertwined, it feels right. Like they are shaped to fit each other.

They are just the same like the before. Small kisses are littered here and there never once their heart feels empty because it’s full of love. Sometimes gestures that only they know the meaning are thrown to each other making them smile all day long.

Changbin and Hyunjin are happy to be together.

Even without knowing a few important things.

Hyunjin never remember that the small little boy who saved his cat on the tree on a rainy day while he was crying for help was none other than his alpha, Changbin. He was just 6 years old at that time. The only thing that he remembered after that incident was his father never allowed any types of pet to enter their house anymore. He didn’t know that the boy who fell down the tree, ended up with a broken arm and a severe allergy towards cat fur after he acted like a knight who protected Hyunjin’s pet with his whole heart.

Changbin and Hyunjin are happy to be together.

Changbin never knew that he should be grateful that the 15-year-old Hyunjin cannot smell any scent and that’s how they become best friend or else he would be sitting somewhere in the corner of his room right now after being rejected by his own mate just because he is an alpha.

All of these things are beautifully planned so that one day Changbin and Hyunjin will be happy to be together till the end.

-THE END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and giving a lot of support to this story! I love u all^^


End file.
